


Ive Felt this Somewhere Before

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: (Post 1x15) Macy was strong, kind, brilliant. She was not crazy. No matter how much Charity wiped her memory.No one else saw Charitys violence and Macy now could not tell anyone, let alone remember.But she knows something is wrong.Harry realizes that Charity is evil, the elders arent good, and his best friend Macy has not only been hurt by all of this, but shes who he trusts more than anyone.How will they survive this?Chapters 1-3 are right after 1x15Chapter 4-6-i added the events from 1x16 and kinda spliced off the episode events and head canon events like niko is on this fic timeline but everyone found out about charity and all that aftermath like in the epChapter 7-im not sure if i will follow what happened in 1x17Will Harry be old, young, a literal ghost? Idk yet but 1 of those ideas may be in a crossover fic with the Halliwells so stay tunedMelko in chapter 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Somethings..wrong..mom... Harry" 

Macy whispered walking down the stairs from the attic. 

He heard her and orbed next to her his exspression full of concern as he hovered a hand over her shoulder

"Macy? Are you alright?" He asked 

She looked at him surprised he was there. Charitys spell had defeated her senses. No one could blame her, what she saw was horrific. 

"Harry, hi."

He raised his eyebrows as if to ask whats the matter

She continued down the stairs with a hand to her temple

"My head hurts" she walked down the stairs not expecting him to follow 

He was confused but for protocol and friendliness offered

"Ill make you some tea straight away"

She turned to him at the base of the stairs

"Oh, thank you! Thats sweet"

She walked to the kitchen. 

 

He was so confused. But he was nowhere near beginning to suspect Charity. 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

all week she felt fuzzy. Whether it was at the lab or home, Macy knew there was something missing. 

Well more than Galvin being away, trying to save her. 

She felt bad enough about that but no this was,..urgent. like something in her body was telling her to run, run now!

But she didnt know from what

She had finally accepted her demon side when it allowed her to understand and help Medusa from her eternity of cruel undeserved pain

So she did what Macys do which was head out at 1 am, throw on a vest some sneakers and go for a jog. 

She didnt care she was wearing pajama pants. She honestly didnt care a great amount if she woke her sisters up when leaving. She knew she had to get out of there

 

She ran for what felt for an hour but was probably no more than 20 minutes. 

When she rounded their street she saw a figure sitting on their porch swing. 

She looked away and began running fast in the opposite side of the lane going to cut through a corner yard. Until she heard 

"Macy! Its ok its me!" Harry yell-whispered

 

She had to stop herself from falling as she collapsed to a hult mid sprint. 

She sighed relieved, and held a hand to her hip

"Harry?" She came to the porch

"You scared me" she breathed walking up the steps

"Im sorry" he apologized standing up

"Maggie alerted me you were out. I just wanted to make sure everythings okay"

 

She nodder looking around 

"Well thanks but, i got back safely."

Harry nodded smiling. She could see the outline of his cheshire grin from the lamp inside. He could see the outline of her curls against the sky.

Macy did what he had done with Angel Vice, and plopped down on the bench next to Harry. He kept a small smile

She wiped her forehead and sighed but still had immaculate posture. He sat down with her. 

They stayed there for awhile not saying anything. 

Eventually he asked

"Couldnt sleep again?"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanted to finish this chapter before the episode aired tonight

Macy sighed letting her chest deflate like a timid balloon.

 "I think im beginning to forget what sleep is" she joked with a calm shrug.

He studied her. He knew something had been plaguing her more than their usual lives. 

"do you wish to talk about it?" he asked quietly

"no its okay. I think i'm just..anxious." she looked to his chest, still in his suit. She didnt open up to people usually but he was always easy to talk to and didnt push. 

"i mean, i just got Mel to trust me and shes already 1 foot into to the Sarcana, i sent Galvin to Jumanji or wherever for a cure i might not even need..Maggie's going to want a crazy 19th birthday party no doubt and i dont want to miss my first birthday with her because of work and..." she looked to his face

 

"..and the Elders haven't been exactly forthright about your demon struggles" Harry finished

" thats the thing what if they're not even struggles, what if i could actually help protect people more than i ever could before? and maybe even demons"

 

this was all new to him. he knew what he had to say and he knew how he couldnt respond. so he quietly and almost tiredly like a kid reading flashcards before a test said 

"the important thing to remember is the Elders have been dealing with these things far longer than you and I, they have your best interest in-"

 

"Harry" she stopped him holding up a hand "i cant..hear anything"

his lips turned down giving in 

"i understand. know I am on your side in this Macy" he said placing a hand on her knee

 

she stared at him confused "what? Harry i cant hear you!" she explained , eyes in fuller shock and patting her ears

 

his eyebrows raised with her and he quickly held a hand up to her head to see if it was something he could cure

 

he put his hand down confused even more. whatever was ailing her it was strong, almost like it was blocking him out. She followed his eyes worriedly and took his as he offered his hand. They stood up and went into the house to figure it out. 

 

Maggie was coming down the steps

"is she alright? Macy!..Macy?" she asked looking at their hands and scared expressions 

 

"she's seemed to have lost her hearing" he explained, while motioning her to sit down at the kitchen table. 

 

she looked up to him with an uncomfortable helplessness for her. she saw Maggie standing there concerned and knitted her eyebrows, wondering if she should wave. 

 

harry came back with a pad and pencil and handed it to Macy. she wrote down "can you fix it?"

"i'll try" he wrote back, in stylish cursive despite the urgency. 

 

Maggie sat down next to her sister and held her shoulder 

 

"oh, it'll be okay Macy its probably nothing" she murmered hugging her. Macy smiled gratefully and held her arm.  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof well 1x16 happened 
> 
> Kinda hard to merge these 2 timelines...lets go to Niko

It had been a couple days since the battle with Charity. For all the Charmed Ones knew she was imprisoned in tartarus by the elders. 

Work still had to be done and classes to get to. Back to normalcy. 

 

So when Niko called Mel after dropping off Maggie, she didnt know how to respond at first. Even after all the time that had passed, and her new relationship with Jada, it was still hard to remember that this was the new normal.

 

"Ms. Vera, thank you for answering my call. I have a few questions for you about what happened last week. Is this a good time to talk?"

 

It was so weird hearing her this way. If Mel was honest, it hurt every time. 

There are voices for people you know and people you dont, and for people you love. Mel would have killed just to hear the voice that knew her. 

But her Niko was gone. 

 

"Uh no not really, im late for work" she lied

"Ofcourse. I understand. When does your shift end? I could come by the Haunt later if thats easier"

 

Mel didnt even bother asking how she knew where she worked. This new Niko didnt work like the old one. She didnt trust Mel. 

 

"Yea. Sure. 6:30. Bye now" she hurried throwing her phone down on the car seat. 

This wasnt making it easier. 

 

 

 

When Niko walked into the bar she found herself smiling at Melonie Vera as she cut a guy off from his 10th drink. She didnt know why. 

Something about Mels eyebrow raise and voice..it was almost familiar. It felt warm, like being in a home in a routine. Someones routine...

It didnt make any sense so she brushed it off and sat on a stool

She couldnt have felt that anywhere before..not only was it impossible but it hit her that she never felt quite like that with Greta...

 

"Hello Ms. Hamada" Mel announced wiping a glass with a rag intensely 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Neither Macy nor Harry could sleep the night they thought they defeated Charity. 

After awhile even Maggie and Mel were able to fall asleep together on the couch. 

 

Everything in the house felt far away. It was like they were both strangers in it again. Maybe thats why they couldnt sleep. 

Everything they thought they knew just changed so deeply, but the Veras at least had this house with all their lives memories to feel tethered to. 

 

To Macy she had her sisters, but she was still scared. 

For Harry, all this place did was remind him of the past months of his afterlife, the place he waltzed into,let a murderer in and hurt everyone and maybe even the world. 

 

Macy winced as she lowered herself down onto the chair adjacent her sisters. 

Harry turned his head to the sound from his place against the wall. 

 

He had had a shell shocked exspression but snapped out of it at her breathe. 

 

"Macy what is it?"

 

She didnt want to show him knowing how guilty he probably already felt about Charity. 

 

"Please" he asked after their stare off

 

She slowly took off the outer shirt she was wearing over the white tank top. 

 

There were deep and bright, red bruises up and down her arms creeping into her back. 

It was miracle she was able to move around since it happened but she was strong and her sisters needed her. Call it the demon side or her heart but she didnt notice it until now. 

 

He despite his effort let out a sound like a wounded animal which made her look down. 

He shook his head and kneeled down next to her chair

 

"I am so sorry" 

 

She nodded and found herself holding his hand 

"It wasnt your fault Harry she tricked all of us"

 

He looked at the bruises as he replied

 

"Well i dont agree with that but what matters right now is..you" he added the last part as his hands shakily traced over her arms. The bruises slowly began to heal. 

She sighed relieved which made his face slightly less devastated 

 

"Does that feel better?" He asked as he carefully healed her shoulder

 

"Good as new" she assured him

 

She sat in silence as he healed the rest of her exposed skin.  

 

He leaned out folding his hands

"Now, does anywhere else hurt?" He asked

 

Just my heart, she thought to herself. 

"I think thats good for now, thank you Harry"

 

He nodded going to sit down on the carpet against the couch and her chair.

"Remember. Our signaling has been removed so we must all stay in close proximity. Dont hesitate to get me" he said

 

She nodded tugging the other shirt back on. After awhile of awkward silence and her eyes drifting down he told her 

 

"Dont worry. I will be right here. You should rest now"

 

She smiled slightly. 

His posture was straight and his eyes alert. She knew it partially from the trauma. But before she fell asleep her last thought was that she liked him being there. He was like a guard dog but so much more. He was their angel. He and her sisters had bust downstairs to destroy Charity. He would never let the Elders get to her no matter what it meant for him. 

He was her angel. And she liked him being right there.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Macy was talking in her sleep. Nudging her head into the chair arm and murmuring "mom" many times. 

Harry looked to her sisters to see if they should wake her up. 

 

Maggie gently pushed her 

"Mac youre dreaming its okay" 

 

Macy shot up at the movement, scared, sending all the objects in front of her flying. 

 

A pillow hit Maggie quite forcefully in the face, knocking her down. Her blanket pinned Mel down to the couch so hard it might as well been tape. And the outer shirt she had thrown off during the night flew right into Harrys face, luckily he was only a few steps from the wall so he wasnt hurt greatly. 

 

Macy opened her eyes slowly realizing what shed done 

 

"Ohmygod" She looked at her hands and panted anxiously. "Im sorry" she blinked and the blanket slid off of Mel as Maggie got back up. 

 

"Are you ok?...Harry" she just noticed him

 

He was more use to these things so now he was just holding her shirt in his hand tiredly. For a moment while he was against the wall he had an odd thought about how it smelled like her 

 

"Did i?"

 

"Its perfectly normal" he replied walking towards them and handing the shirt back to her

"Youve all been through a horrible ordeal. So i suggest you maintain vigilince in your powers more than usual...does anyone feel like breakfast?"

 

 

Macy spent the day in the sunroom where she had woken up. Harry had brought down the book of shadows for her and the sisters to hold a long with a box from Marisols desk. 

 

After many hours of hugging and crying with her 2 younger sisters in her arms, they left for work and she was alone. 

 

 

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully walking in. 

 

She wiped at her eyes nodding. 

He sat down on the couch next to her chair once more and peered out at the page she was caressing. 

 

"She just...really loved me"

 Her eyes betrayed her sadness.

 

He gently held her knee again

"Incredibly so." He reassured her 

She looked at him tugging a smile and continued

 

"She said i was brilliant and kind"

He nodded

 

"All this time i wondered if something was wrong with me, why would she leave me? But she defended me until she died." Her voice wobbled

"She believed in me so much she was willing to stake the world on it"

Macys hands fell with the book and more tears rolled down her face. 

Harry scooted closer to her and offered his suited arm which she burried her face in.

His other hand brushed one of the tears off her cheek when she finally looked up

 

"You are not at fault for your mothers actions. Before or at her death. She wouldnt want you to feel this way."

 

She slowly nodded and he found his hand still lingering on his cheek

 

"Macy, you are incredible. We will always defend you and you musnt feel bad about that"

 

She responded by holding him closer. Although they were a chair apart she wrapped her arms around his neck and he calmly stroked her back.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry orbed back to his office when he got a call from the Elders

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queue harry yelling how amazing macy is and he will protect her forever
> 
> And then Macy protecting Harry

Set right after 1 x 19, before elders killed

* * *

 

"He owes his life to us we can take it away and we will, especially as the Charmed Ones lied to us about his death, Macy you had to expect there would be punishments"

The elder explained far too calmly, with her back to Macy as she mixed a potion in the air. 

Macy had come in almost in tears, ready to reason with the elders of all people and maybe even beg on harrys behalf

 

Macy flung the elder against the wall, her eyes completely filled in black. 

"You are not taking him!" she yelled, half demon growl

* * *

 

"Alright wait just one minute-" Harry began. 

He was facing someone on the other side of his desk at the university office

"You may say what you like about me, but Macy has been nothing but crucial to the Charmed Ones sucess. Through the whole time ive known her she has been rational, kind, and loyal, to protecting humanity. It is not possible"

"Harry we know you have become friends with the sisters but we have to be prepared-"

"No. Macy is not evil" he stated

 

The elder in front of him crossed her arms. 

"Harry, dont make this harder than it has to be" ....

 

 

Macy walked over to the elder on the ground, her hands slightly shaking from the realization she went full demo mode, but demanded

 

"You will leave Harry alone to live his life. Or we will never do anything for you again. Understood?"

The elder glared at her and evaporated in a puff of glimmery smoke

 

 

 

"So dont make it,at all" Harry said, placing his palms on the desk and staring the elder in her eyes

This was the most he remembered ever standing up to them 

 

 


End file.
